The Betrayal
by draked
Summary: Hogwarts is closed down, Albus Dumbledore is dead, A most trusted servant of Dumbledore has turned traitor, But is it all it seems?


Harry Potter was packing up. Hermione and Ron were packing up too. A squad of Aurors would come and escort them to the Hogwarts Express. The Ministry of the Magic, himself would come and make sure every student in Hogwarts was escorted safely to the Hogwarts Express.

They had closed Hogwarts. Dumbledore was dead, and Snape, who had made the Unbreakable Vow, had killed him. **Snape had promised Narcissa Malfoy that he would help Malfoy, her son to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes. So this meant Snape or Malfoy would kill Dumbledore. So the Dark Lord wouldn't kill Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa. Only if Malfoy succeeded and Narcissa wanted Snape to help Malfoy kill him.**

All of the students after packing now went to the Great Hall to have lunch. Usually Dumbledore would have been there to say goodbye, but his chair was empty. It was smothered with flowers in loving memory of him. Instead Professor McGonagall told everyone "That the Ministry of the Magic believes that it is for everyone's good to close the school. So after lunch the prefects will escort their groups to their tower and await for the Aurors to escort everyone to the Hogwarts Express." Said Professor McGonagall.

Now all of the Aurors were looking for Snapethe Death Eaters and He-who-must-not-be-named. Everywhere the alert had now risen to the extreme. Ron's house, the Burrow, was being guarded by the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors. Every spell and charm had been put on the Burrow similar to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Harry Potter and his friend Ron and Hermione were escorted by Remus Lupin and Tonks. Harry and Hermione and Ron clambered on the Hogwarts Express. "Can you believe it I can do magic now?" said Ron.

"It has happened my lord; Dumbledore is dead" Pettigrew said in a squeaky voice

"Excellent, now with Dumbledore out of the way, Harry Potter is with no protection**." **

"Now let me make this clear Snape on no account are you going to kill Potter, that filthy scum of a mudblood, Granger, or the Weasley blood traitor."

"Yes my lord, what do you want me to do, my lord?" Peter Pettigrew was beseeching

"I want you to protect the last five Horcruxes. I know that the diary is destroyed and the ring is destroyed too. Now I have found out someone has stole one of my Horcruxes. Track that person down and kill him.

"Your wish is my command, my lord" And with that, Peter Pettigrew Apparated.

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter, who had just completed his sixth year, looked at Hogwarts for the last time. Among his old friends, mentors, and even his rivalries, Rubeus Hagrid stood out among them, crying and waving goodbye. Squads of Aurors were standing expressionless watching everyone. 3 squads of Aurors were on the train. They were patrolling the train corridorsAll of the students were still talking about Dumbledore's death. Harry Potter was in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were sitting, enveloped in a heavy silence.

"Harry, you won't kill Snape? Will you?" beseeched Hermione

"Why not? He killed Dumbledore, my friend and you say I shouldn't get revenge?" said Harry.

"I know! But…well, Dumbledore wouldn't have trusted Snape without real proof would he?"

"WELL DUMBLEDORE WAS WRONG WASN'T HE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! He's dead…dead." Harry's shouting came to an abrupt halt; he had suddenly remembered this was not the way Dumbledore had wanted him to react. Dumbledore had wanted him to maintain his identity and not slip in an angry, depressed stupor, shutting out people who wanted to help him.

"I know that…but--"

"Wait a minute! You were right about Malfoy, turns out he was a Death Eater" said Ron interrupting Hermione.

"So?" said Harry

"Well I think I know why he became a Death Eater" said Ron

"What do you mean?"

Well it's obvious isn't it Malfoy failed the Dark Lord so probably the Dark Lord wants to kill him right? Said Ron.

"Hmm you're right." Said Harry thoughtfully.

"Must be horrible to try to kill someone you can't bring yourself to kill, but know that you will fail," said Hermione.

The train screeched to a stop. Harry took his trunk and his owl Hedwig out of the train. Ron and Hermione did the same and Ron said "Harry, Bill and Fleur want you to come to their wedding, so come to the Burrow on Tuesday next week, all right?"

"How am I getting there?" asked Harry

"Oh yeah that reminds me…here's some Floo powder. Mum gave me a whole sack; she said to keep it, since you'll probably be using it a lot these days." Ron dumped a velvety, purple sack, cinched at the top with a gold thread in Harry's hands. His eyes looked reluctant; he was probably thinking of the reason why Molly Weasley thought Harry would need Floo powder more than ever lately.

"See you soon at the wedding Harry!" said Hermione.

The Aurors walked up to him and said "Harry Potter we will take you with us with Arthur and Molly Weasley to Privet Drive. Now please Ron can you say goodbye to your mother and father. We have arranged an Auror to take you home. That will be all Ron Weasley. Now please take one of our Auror's hands and get ready to Apparate. One…Two…Three…now!" All of them Apparated to Privet Drive. "Now Potter that'll be your house isn't it" asked one of the Aurors.

"Yes it is." Said Harry.

Uncle Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley got a nasty surprise when Harry appeared on their pristine, well-kept lawn with a squad of Aurors in cloaks, the Order of the Phoenix, and also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Harry wants to come to our house to visit us, and we would be delighted to have him whenever he wants to stay with us," began Mr. Weasley, "However, you do recollect Dumbledore? The old, gentlemanly man who visited you last summer? He wanted Harry to come back to Privet Drive one more time, until he _turns seventeen_."

"You must be the guardians of Harry Potter. Harry needs your familial protection until the bond breaks once he becomes a man. We are escorting Harry to your house to make sure the Death Eaters or He-who-must-not-be-named will not attack Harry or your family," Mrs. Weasley added, her eyes becoming shrewd-like as they fixated on the Dursleys who were now roiling with rage.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the Dursleys, and the protectors, Severus Snape was waiting at Privet Drive, waiting for Harry Potter. The Aurors were taking Harry and the Dursleys to the driveway. Then making sure that Harry was safe, the Aurors Apparated. Snape crept into the house, trailing Harry and his so-called "family", the Dursleys. He waited until the Dursleys berated Harry some, and when the Potter boy slinked up the stairs to what was presumably his bedroom, he waited until the Dursleys settled themselves comfortably in the family room where the fireplace was raging, shedding light onto the house, dimmed by the night. The wife turned to kitchen, to prepare tea and crumpets for her already immense family members.

The intruder raised his wand and within his head a silent cry emerged:

"_Stupefy_!"

Vernon was hit with the Stunning Spell and fell over, his immense, portly body a collapsed heap of human flesh. Dudley stared at his father, who was now lying sprawled like a beached whale on the floor, unconscious, his piggy eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Petunia ran into the family room shrieking, "Vernon did you hear that?"

Then, quite suddenly, Petunia noticed Snape standing there with a wand. Petunia screamed and grabbed a crowbar from the metal bin containing the fireplace tools near the doorway, prepared to attack the (wizard!) assaulter.

Snape casually flicked his wand, a silent spell reverberating within his head… the crowbar was blown out of her hand, and then—

"_Stupefy_." Petunia, caught unawares by the silent incantation, fell over, stunned, and onto Vernon's own stunned body. Snape then turned to Dudley and he coolly gazed at the obese little boy who was now gazing at Snape in a kind of transfixed horror.

"I suggest you extricate yourself from this room before I am forced to blast you to smithereens," Snape supplied helpfully, his voice laced with a cold danger.

Dudley, screaming like a baby, ran out of the door, his fat bottom wiggling as he ran.

Harry Potter was in his room when Snape blasted his door open.

"What! Snape?"

"Yes me. Still mannerless as ever Potter," Snape said silkily.

Harry Potter silently said a spell in his head: _"Sectumsempra."_

"Potter have you learned nothing? I can block your spells easily," Snape said as he flicked his wand, blocking the spell.

"Oh well, the ability of not being able to use spells, probably came from your father…the very thought of people not knowing he was about to perform magic was probably too much for his over-inflated, arrogant little head," sneered Snape as he mentally forced a spell upon Harry

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

Harry Potter's body buckled and snapped together.

"Ah yes, Potter, the Dark Lord wants to see you," said Snape casually as he muttered the spell for the Dark Mark.

A glittering skull with a snake protruding from its tongue was being lifted into the air. It glimmered in the moonlight. It rose slowly into the air and finally stopped above the house.

Snape then grabbed Harry by the shoulder and a slow smirk crept, breaking his face into two, "I would love to kill you right now Potter, but _alas, _the Dark Lord does not want to skip the day's pleasantries…killing you Potter, would be just too…rude…for the Dark Lord's tastes." Snape laughed softly under his breath.

And with that, he Apparated with Harry as his captive.

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley was at Ministry of Magic.

"WHAT!" screamed Mr. Weasley when he heard the Dark Mark was seen over Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix Apparated to Privet Drive as fast as they could. They found the house in shambles. They saw two bodies, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, but the whereabouts of the son, Dudley, was a mystery. Mr. Weasley ran up to the bedroom and found nothing. He called the Aurors and they immediately Apparated and said the most likely thing was that Harry Potter was captured and would soon be dead if he did not get help soon.

The very next day the _Daily Prophet_ was about Harry Potter

**Harry Potter Missing **

It appears that Harry Potter might have been killed, but Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe that Harry Potter is dead.

When interrogated he left but one comment:

"I think he has just been kidnapped. The Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix are searching day and night for Harry Potter, and although some suspect he may be worse off, we still have the highest hopes; we will not give up on him until we recover him."

Mr. Weasley's valiant declaration does not echo the worries of his own son, Ronald Weasley, notorious for his lasting friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived during the process of their Hogwarts education. Hermione Granger, another school mate of the Chosen one, is coming to the Weasley home, affectionately known as the Burrow, to stay with Ron and assist the search for Harry Potter.

Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, holds less benevolent suspicions with regards to the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived. True to the Minister, a faithful Auror more clearly put it:

"Harry Potter is dead. I am not hopeful that we will find him."

The Auror wishes to remain anonymous, but can be found at the Jameson Residence on 143 Hedgewood St., London. Please address all hate mail to the aforementioned address, _not_, this reporter repeats, _not_ yours truly, a correspondent of the prestigious and highly esteemed _Daily Prophet._

Snape suddenly appeared with Harry Potter in the caves of the French Mountains. Harry Potter fell painfully on his knees on the cave floor. Harry saw two blood red eyes looking at him, leering at him. Snape, who didn't even try to help Harry back up, addressed the Dark Lord.

"My lord, Harry Potter is here," announced Snape as he produced Harry.

"Severus, you have done well," Voldemort's high, cold voice echoed, "I want him to have his wand back and fight me so I can kill him"

"My lord, why do you want to do this," asked Snape

"'Why', you ask? I want to kill the boy who dared to boast that he defied me four times!" Voldemort hissed.

"Whatever you want my lord."

Harry thought Snape was about to hand him over when Snape grabbed Harry and thrust him towards Lord Voldemort, but then Harry was quite befuddled when Snape also decided to throw Harry's wand to Harry, whispering to Harry, "_Let me take him_."

Harry's first instinct was to attack, possibly kill Snape, but then--

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ screamed Snape as he pushed Harry behind a rock. Voldemort screamed as the spell hit him the chest, and he was thrown against a rock, injured but still alive.

"Is this your idea of betrayal, Snape?" growled Voldemort, as he quickly got to his feet, his wand withdrawn from his robes.

"_Crucio,"_ Voldemort hissed, a green jet shooting out of his wand.

Snape screamed in agony as the spell hit him

"Now, to finish you off my friend." Voldemort raised his wand with a malevolent glint in his eyes, directing at Snape who was already fast recovering from the Cruciatus Curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort roared.

Snape ducked and a red Stunning Spell shot from his wand, hurtling towards Voldemortwho just barely blocked the spell in time.

"_Imperio," _Harry heard Snape mutter quietly as he ducked, avoiding the reflection of the Stunning Spell that he had just cast.

Voldemort dodged the spell and the spell hit a rock.

Snape spoke out loud this time, one of his own spells:

"_Sectumsempra…"_

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Voldemort and the stunning spell hit Snape in the chest, and the spell took its desired effect. He fell to his knees and fell sprawled on the cave floor.

"Now Potter as I killed your parents, I kill you!"

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ roared Voldemort

Harry Potter ducked just in time and the Killing Curse just missed him by centimeters.

"_Expelliarmus," _Harry thought in his brain, silently.

Voldermort's wand was knocked out of Voldemort's hand. Harry Potter quickly scanned the cave and saw a raging bonfire in the distance.

"_Impedimenta." _Suddenly, Harry was blasted off of his feet.

_"Reducto!" _yelled Harry, and the rocks above Lord Voldemort began to crumble. Voldemort screamed in pain as the rocks hit him.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _screamed Harry

Voldemort chest and face were ripped open and blood spurted out.

_"Corpsect!"_ yelled Harry.

Voldemort howled in pain as the curse cut his skin deeply so deep that one of his bones fractured.

_"Orthoshaterus!" _Voldermort screamed in pain as some of his bones shattered.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ said Harry with a grim smile as he saw Voldemort's now broken body buckle and snap together. "And now for the coup de grace--

"_Stupefy!" _The Stunning Spell caught Lord Voldemort in the chest and now he was stunned.

Harry took off running, dragging Snape on the ground. I better take Snape and leave him stupefied to hand him to the Order of the Phoenix. But for now I forgive him…for now. He decided to defy his master didn't he? Hmmm maybe Snape just wanted to kill him and be the Dark Lord? Or maybe he just was really telling the truth or did he just want to have the glory of defying and killing the Dark Lord?

The raging bonfire he saw earlier was now in front of him. Harry got the bag of Floo Powder, took a pinch and threw it into the fire, and said, 'The Burrow!'

Harry fell through the fireplace. Snape fell through too, his body warped into a grotesque shape. Harry lifted him back up and helped him sit in a chair when they had arrived at their destination, the Burrow.

"Harry, _Harry!_ What are you doing here!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, running into the room, having heard the noises that were the side effects of Floo transportation and dragging a grown man's body into a chair.

"Snape tried to take on Lord Voldemort. Voldemort knows now that Snape is a member of the Order," Harry explained, his own voice holding traces of uncertainty, but the revulsion and hatred Harry held for Snape was perfectly clear.

"He killed Dumbledore. He's a Death Eater as far as I'm concerned!" snorted Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
